Breaking News
Starting on January 12, 2016 with the Series 7 website update, the main page of LEGO.com/Mixels became a Mixopolis breaking news report. It is often changed weekly, and also includes a "Citizens of the Week" section that is updated at the same time. Entries January 12, 2016 MIXIES DRUMMER IN 5-HOUR MARATHON SOLO Ten minutes into their opening Mixopolis gig, Mixies drummer Tapsy ventured into a drum solo that lasted five hours, three minutes and thirteen seconds. The solo saw the other Mixies band members leave the stage after twenty minutes and go to the movies to watch The Mixels Movie I and II before returning to stage and rejoining the concert four and a half hours later. Citizens of the Week January 19, 2016 KNIGHTS IN SHINY ARMOR ATTACKED BY PLASTIC KNIFE Late last night, three Mixels knights were ambushed by a tiny Nixel armed with a dull plastic knife…”. ‘There was nothing we could do’, knight Camillot reported to Mix News. ‘We had to surrender our weapons or risk getting mauled’. Citizens of the Week January 26, 2016 TRUMPETER BLOWS EYES OFF BAND MEMBERS IN SOLO Last night, the live performance of the famous Mixies band took a most unexpected turn when Trumpsy blew so hard into the trumpet during an improvised solo that the eyes, microphone and drum sticks were blown off the musician's fellow band members. The concert resumed 5 minutes later. Citizens of the Week February 4, 2016 POLICE CATCH COOKIE THIEF Early this morning, the Mixel police managed to track down a container of cookies that had been missing since last Tuesday. ‘It was a double catch’, reports Kuffs, a Mixel police. ‘We found the cookies, and we found the Nixel who stole them, munching away at the cookies inside the container’! Citizens of the Week February 11, 2016 No news report was posted this week; however, one was intended for release. Citizens of the Week February 18, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week February 23, 2016 MAKES MIXOPOLIS MIXELS MIX LIKE NEVER BEFORE It is finally official: The new Mixels game is about...mixing! The game—which can now be played on this very website—has already taken Mixels fans by storm. ‘And it’s of little surprise,’ says Kuffs, Mixopolis policeman and passionate spare-time gamer. ‘It’s got everything you’d expect from a good Mixels game and more: lots of awesome characters—myself included—lots of mixing, lots of Maxing, and even the odd nix thrown into the mix. It’s just awesome.’ Citizens of the Week March 1, 2016 MIXIES BAND VOWS TO BLOW AWAY AUDIENCE The famous Mixies band, which will perform live at the Mixopolis Arena later tonight, reports to Mix TV that it will blow its audience away. Its latest album Mix’n'Loud, which went straight to No. 1 in the Mixies Top 100 last week, can only be played at full blast, the band says.’ Citizens of the Week Trivia *All entries are archived in the Explore section of the website. Category:Mixopolis Category:2016 Category:Series 7 Category:LEGO Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies